


A Pretty Spring Day

by veronicastar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, Stucky - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicastar/pseuds/veronicastar
Summary: Where Bucky is working at a pet shop to pay for college and Captain America falls in love with him.





	A Pretty Spring Day

It was a pretty spring day, the sky was blue with no clouds, a lot of flowers bloomed in Steve’s way, and he was happy and calm for once.

He had been having panic attacks that week, no matter what happened.

He greeted his neighbors, while taking Oscar, the dog, to the Pet Shop.

Steve went jogging with the dog earlier that morning and had breakfast at Peggy and Angie’s Diner.

He was actually happy , after talking to his ex-girlfriend and best friend about the nightmares and the modern world.

Maybe it was the only thing he needed to get him out of that tragic loop.

But he wasn’t going to worry about that. No, he wouldn’t let anything worry him.

He got to the Pet Shop, and Oscar started barking.

“Shhh,buddy. It’s alright, pal.” He tried to shush the animal, but it didn’t work as always.

All the dogs started barking at each other, while the workers tried to shush them.

Back to normal, a much younger man went to the counter, to assist Steve.

“Hi! Welcome to Pampered Paws! How can I-…Oh my god…You’re…” The boy was shocked.

It was the Captain America himself in front of him. 

“I know, but keep it a secret, just between us, okay?” Steve whispered to the guy.

“Okay…” He said. “How can I help you today, Mr..?”

“You can call me Steve.”

“So…What will it be, then, Steve? Trim, bath…?” The boy smiled, while holding a fancy pen.

He was certainly blushing, red like a tomato.

“I think my buddy Oscar here needs a bath urgently.” He pointed at the dog, who was lying on the floor.

“Already on it, Steve. Anything more?” 

“Can I get pretty James’ number?” He charmed and smirked.

“How about when you come pick my buddy Oscar here?” If Steve thought this pretty boy was that easy, we was so wrong…

“Sounds perfect, doll.” He sounded a little disappointed…

He paid the services, and waved the boy goodbye.

“Come here, buddy…” He saw the boy taking Oscar to the bathing area and smiled. “Who’s the best boy? You are, that’s right!” He was so gentle, and Oscar seemed to like him.

Something he never did with strangers.

Maybe it was a sign of something.

Now, he just needed to get back to the tower. Golly Gee he was hungry.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
In the 40s Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers were accidentally frozen.

Peggy was defrost first, and decided to retire.

After 20 years, it was Steve’s turn.

However, they remained best friends, after Steve told her he was bisexual and she told him she was lesbian and fell in love with Angela Martinelli.

He took a bath at the avengers tower and went back to the diner, where he sat in his favorite spot: by the window.

“You look very happy, nothing like when you got here this morning.” Peggy smiled, handing Steve his lunch.

“I kinda met someone…”

“Ooh! I’m very happy for you, Stevie. What’s his name?”

“James Barnes. I just think he’s cute, that’s all. He works at Pampered Paws.”

“Well… I never would’ve married Angie if I didn’t ask her out when I first met her.”

“It’s not like I want to marry him, Pegs.”

“Yet you think he’s cute, darling. It’s already a start.” The older woman smiled, and walked over to the next table.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Don’t freak out, but I met Captain America earlier this morning, Jane.” Barnes was drying Oscar out.

They became very good friends, and the dog relaxed at Bucky’s touch.

Such a good and cute dog…

“YOU MET CAPT-” James shushed his best friend, and laughed.

“He even flirted with me…” He wore the biggest smile.

“You look like his type.”

“And what would it be?”

“Twinks.” 

“Oh god Jane, shut up…”

“I mean, you’re pretty awesome, Bucky.”

“Thanks, love. But… He’s Captain America, and he probably flirts with everyone he thinks it’s pretty. It’s not like we had a connection or anything like that.” He pet the dog to look for any wet parts.

“You didn’t get laid for a long time, you know.” Jane was rinsing another dog, in the name of Natasha Romanova.

“Oh god, Jane, please…”

“I mean…He must be pretty good at that!”

“He’s probably a virgin still.”

“Or he’s a virgin desperately wanting someone.”

“Well…If he thinks I’m that someone, he’s very wrong.” He gave the dog a treat and smiled. “Your friend is great, pal, but I’m too busy, yeah? You can tell him to fuck off already.”   
The dog barked back, and Bucky smiled.

He leashed the dog back and picked it up.

Steve was already at the counter, waiting for his friend.

“Speaking of the devil…” Barnes thought.

Bucky took the dog to his owner, and smiled.

“He’s a great customer, you know. So calm and adorable!” He smiled at the dog.

“Really? He’s usually very loud and active.” Rogers laughed and Barnes could swear he felt his knees weaken a bit.

“I think you owe me something…” The blonde said, waiting for a response.

“Why did I say that?” Bucky thought, clearly pissed. “Still…He’s pretty and your celebrity crush. Why not?”

“I’m already saying, I’m very busy and if I don’t pick up when you call, I might be doing something else.” He typed his number by ‘Pretty Boy James’ on the other’s phone and smiled.

“Well, at least he does not have any other boys’ number he’s interested in on his phone.” He thought.

“I’m a patient man, doll.” The Captain winked at the brunette.

And once again, Bucky fainted at his celebrity crush.

“See you later, sweetheart.” The man left.

Bucky was falling in love again, and there was no good in it.


End file.
